Saving the Family
by Spazzila
Summary: ReaderxRussia ReaderxGiotto AU You are the daughter to the boss of a famous mafia family sent to take controll of the streets of 1920's New York, but can you make it pat the police, corrupt politicians, rival families and the Russian mob? Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

1919- New York City

Black stiletto heels clacked on the cracked pavement of the slums in little Italy, New York. Your shapely legs lead up to a form fitting pin striped skirt, your torso adorned with a white blouse and a tight black vest. The corners of your red painted lips were turned down with disgust as you looked on at your surroundings.

The local tenants gave you and your two escorts a wide berth, they knew the type of people you three were.

You absently looked over to one of your two companions, red lips parted to ask, "Has the family really stooped this low, Feliciano?" Your voice slightly tinted with an Italian accent.

The man to your right replied in his usual happy tone, "It doesn't matter now that we're here." He also had an accent, only his was heavier.

The man to your left scoffed, "That isn't what she asked!" He sent his brother a glare and answered your question in his brother's stead. "Yes, it seems that our foot hold in America has slipped since the boss returned to Sicily."

You let out a 'hmm' of acknowledgement before retreating back to your thoughts. Two pairs of shinned dress shoes matched your pace leading up to black slacks with matching blazers, Feliciano on your right wearing a green dress shirt and his older brother Lovino wearing a red one on your left. The Vargas brothers, two of the most skilled men in your family, a small smirk graced your lips. You had requested them specifically, you only accepted the best.

The three of you turned stopped in front of a bar the sign above it reading 'Italiano Vero'; True Italian. You strode through the door that Feliciano held open for you. You cast a quick glance around the shables of the bar, patrons of different states of drunkenness littered the tables.

Without a word you started walking to a door near the bar itself. The bartender spoke panicky as you started to twist the handle, "No, you can't go down there!" His eyes were wide.

Lovino sent him a deadly look that sent a quiver through his body. "We're with the Vinnola."

The bartended gulped and backed away, "Oh, s-so sorry sir, go right ahead."

You pushed the door open to a set of dimly lit stairs. Lovino went ahead of you with a tensed stance while Feliciano watched over his shoulder in a similar state. The dark haired brother pushed the door at the foot of the stairs open and you strode past him into the artificial light.

A room of eyes were on you, men with drinks in one hand and playing cards in the other, gave you skeptical looks. One finally spoke with a sneer, "You lose your way, bambina?" he snickered. "Or are you the newest street girl?"

Your blood red lips curled into a smirk, "This is pathetic."

The man that had spoke first took on an offended look, "Who do you think you are, dame?"

"Watch yourself, dammit." Lovino snarled at the man.

Feliciano smiled and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm down, Lovino, they don't know better."

You paid the two no mind, instead addressing the rude man before you, "Who's your boss?"

The man raised an eyebrow and answered you cautiously, "Don Vinnola, but I was left in charge when he went home to Sicily a year ago." He stood and put his hands on his hips. "Look here, Jane, this isn't any business for a woman so why don't you run on home."

You smirked and the men a your sides held back snickers, "My name isn't _Jane_, my name is _ Vinnola. I am the oldest child of Don Vinnola. And I do believe this is exactly my business."


	2. Chapter 2

The eyes of the mobster widened at your statement. "No way, I thought that the Don had a son." He stated, disbelief apparent in his tone.

You scowled and answered in a cold, dangerous tone, "He did."

You tossed your hair behind your shoulder, noticing the pitying glances coming from your two body guards. You scowled at this before turning your attention back to the group of mobsters in front of you. "None the less, I was sent here by my father to get our family in America back on top. I will be your boss from this point on."

Another man rocketed from his seat, "There's no way I'm taking orders from a woman!"

Lovino took a threatening step forward, "You wanna run that by me again, bastard? No one mocks the boss's daughter."

"Calm down, Lovino, he doesn't know better." Feliciano said in a light hearted tone before turning to the man. "But you really should have more respect for _, she's a very powerful woman."

The man sneered and strode toward you with a superior air. He bent down to your level and looked you in the eye, his look was mocking, daring you to try something. You stared back, unfazed, you had been given this look your whole life. They never took you seriously for the simple reason that you were a woman.

Before you had had your brother to stand behind you and scare off your opposition, but that was no more. Now you had learned to scare them on your own. You gave the man a hard glare before stating with and air of smugness, "I know you won't take orders from me, but you will take orders from my father, and his order is for you to follow my orders."

His sneer deepened, "Why you little…"

"I don't have to resurrect your little group of thugs, you are all part of the family, but if you won't follow orders that status can be easily changed." You cast a calculating look on the group. "Besides, I was just told to secure our family's hold in New York. I can just as easily find a bunch of new kids ready to jump to action."

He gave you one more heated glare before backing off, disgust still apparent on his face.

You let out a sigh and offered up. "If you would like, I could prove myself."

The man cocked an eyebrow before casting skeptical eyes on you, "How so?"

You tapped your heeled foot a moment in thought before offering the idea; "If I can rope in a racket by ten o clock tonight you will follow my orders unquestioningly, however, if I can't I will peacefully return to Sicily and one of my father's underbosses will come out here in my stead."

The brothers shared a worried look behind your back that went unnoticed by you and the other men.

A wide smirk pulled on the man's lips in response. "Fine then," he stated. "it's a deal."

You extended your hand towards him only for him to scoff at you. "I can't take a deal with a woman seriously enough to even shake hands."

You lowered your hand with a rueful smile, anger burning in your eyes. You gave the men a curt nod of goodbye before turning on your heel and climbing up the stairs. You faintly heard Lovino cursing under his breath in Italian.


End file.
